


Seemannslied

by Kelaino (Stefanyeah)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, ToT: Battle of the Bands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Kelaino
Summary: Each day, a lone figure appears before the Gates of Heaven.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Seemannslied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



> Well, this turned out quite differently from the mood I had planned when starting. I blame my song decision.

It’s standing outside the gates again.

Just as every day since a about year or even longer; I had stopped counting long ago. First, I had just discarded the figure’s presence, but then it had returned each day. Day after day after day. Standing in the vast, white void on an old boat that looked more and more battered with each day.

Is it a human soul? However, those souls would be allowed to enter the gates or would be sent to hell. Either way, no human soul would remain in the in-betweens. They’d perish completely within days.

Yet, the figure shrouded in a black cloak, hood drawn deep over it’s face had returned for weeks and months.

Is it a demon?

I had never noticed hints of the horns or wings of demons, though; the hood and cloak always hanging smoothly around the form.

What is it’s nature?

Try as a might, I hadn’t been able to disregard it’s presence since so many days, weeks or months. I had heard the other guards by the gate whispering and wondering about the black figure as well.

Sometimes I had heard a song coming from it. On some days, the voice was low and raspy, on other days, it was light, almost as clean and pure as those of the seraphim. It’s always the same song, I had realised. A song in a language I hadn’t heard in a while for some reason. 

The singer is always lamenting it’s time on the sea, far away from home and land. It’s lamenting being without home and hope; asking who was sending the birds over the sea, who was still pouring blood through it’s veins.

The song felt so full of longing for home and forgiveness, I had found it harder and harder not to walk outside.

Today, the boat has been reduced to a few planks and I can spot the light around the figure creeping up it’s legs. I’m sure I can hear them sizzling and the coat is erased to reveal the clawed bird feet of a lesser demon.

So, it really is a demon.

The guards around me are whispering as they come to the same conclusion. They are debating on how to chase the demon away.

„Just wait it out, the thing will dissolve soon enough.“

I shake my head. The song is there again and today, it’s not smooth or clear. The voice is cracked and I’m not sure if the singer will be able to return for another time. I look at the angels around me. They’re all staring down at the demon with disdain.

But how could we be angels while turning down those asking for our forgiveness this persistently? Shouldn’t it be in our very nature to welcome even a demon back if they pleaded for our forgiveness?

It is with those thoughts, that I stride over to the gates and push open the golden doors. I ignore the rising voices demanding I’d stop. It only takes a few steps and I’m standing before the figure.

The song falls silent and it looks at me from beneath the hood. Red eyes stare at me. I can’t quite make out which emotions they convey. However, I push the the hood away and reveal the gruesome face of the demon, burnt feathers sticking up in all angles.

They try to take a step back, but I wrap my wings around them.

I’m not sure for how long we are standing there; how long it takes for the demon to stop shaking and for them to rest their head on my shoulder. The shaking starts again, when I reach for the cloak and push it down their body.

My hands hit against the stumps of wings that have been burnt away from heavenly light.

I sigh softly and unwrap my wings from the demon. I keep my wings spread, to block them from the curious looks of the other angels, and take a step back. I hold my hands out to the demon. 

„Come back home,“ I whisper.

The demon takes my hands and smiles and large white wings spread behind their back. They’re the most beautiful I’ve ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I picked for this is Seemannslied by Subway to Sally.


End file.
